


Itsy Bitsy Spider

by theyvegotthisspellonme



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: Also kind of, But maybe I'll make this into a series or something, Domestic, F/F, Fluff, famous!Jade, its not really important, kind of, not me, uni student!Perrie, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyvegotthisspellonme/pseuds/theyvegotthisspellonme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But now Jade is screaming loud enough that Perrie can hear her in the next room, and Jade doesn't usually scream. </p>
<p>Or, the one where Perrie kills a spider because Jade is too scared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itsy Bitsy Spider

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimer applies: this is entirely fictional. Don't share it with anyone mentioned in it or anyone they know. 
> 
> Enjoy

Perrie jumps two feet in the air when she hears Jade shriek. She'd been minding her own business, studying for her exam, and Jade had been in the next room with her guitar and her notebook and a request to be left alone. Perrie had nodded and shot her girlfriend a smile - when Jade got in a good groove with her writing, there was nothing she hated more than interruptions. 

But now Jade is screaming loud enough that Perrie can hear her in the next room, and Jade doesn't usually scream. 

"Jade," Perrie starts, setting her heavy textbook on the coffee table and hoping that a serial killer hadn't crept through the window, "are you okay?" There's no answer. She gets up, crosses the living room to get to Jade's music room. 

"Babe, what's wrong?" Perrie asks, opening the door. 

Jade is standing on a chair, holding her guitar by the neck. Her notebook is facedown on the floor. 

"Sp-spider." Jade says, pointing at her notebook. Perrie raises an eyebrow but grabs a tissue, flipping the book over. Sure enough, there's a spider - a tiny thing, honestly - under it. Perrie rolls her eyes, grabs the thing in the tissue, then goes to flush it down the toilet. 

When she walks back into the music room, Jade has stepped off the seat of the chair - a good thing really because, as small as Jade is, that chair is possibly older than the two of them combined - but is still holding her guitar by the neck and eyeing the notebook warily. 

"Babe, it's gone. Down the toilet. Promise." Perrie says, gently taking the guitar. Jade looks up sheepishly. 

"Thanks, love." Perrie laughs before pressing a soft kiss to Jade's lips.


End file.
